Jérémie Blain
Canadian|birth_date = |career_start = 2012|birth_place = Longueuil, Quebec|draft = 91st overall|draft_year = 2010|draft_team = Edmonton Oilers|image = Blain Comets.jpg|image_size = 320px}} 'Jerémie Blain '(born March 19th 1992, in Longueuil, Quebec) is a Canadian professional ice hockey Defenseman who is currently playing for HC Innsbruck of the Austrian Hockey League (EBEL). He was drafted by the Edmonton Oilers in the 4th round, 91st overall in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. Playing Career Blain's career began when he was chosen in the second round (27th overall) by the Victoriaville Tigres in the 2008 QMJHL Draft. n his QMJHL rookie season, Blain played for two clubs, the Victoriaville Tigres and the Acadie-Bathurst Titan. In 49 total games, he scored 1 goal and added 6 assists for 7 points. In 5 playoff games for the Titan, Blain picked up 2 assists. The 2009-10 season was a breakout year for Blain, who finished as the top-scoring defenseman for Acadie-Bathurst. He scored 4 goals and added 34 assists for 38 points in 64 games. He added 72 penatly minutes to his offensive totals. In 5 playoff games, Blain scored 2 goals and chipped in 2 assists for 4 points. He was drafted by the Edmonton Oilers 91st overall in the 2010 NHL Entry Draft suffered a broken foot early in the 2010-11 QMJHL season, missing 28 games, but was a key part of the attack for Acadie-Bathurst upon his return. In his third season in the QMJHL, Blain led all Titan defensemen with 37 assists and was +17 with 2 goals and 48 PMs as the club finished second behind the eventual Memorial Cup champion, the Saint John Sea Dogs in the Maritimes Division. In the four-game playoff series with Victoriaville he scored 2 goals with 2 assists and was -5 with 4 PMs. Blain began the 2011-12 season with Acadie-Bathurst, skating in 29 games before being traded back to Victoriaville in a trade deadline deal in January. He scored 6 goals with 18 assists and was +7 with 54 penalty minutes for the Titan. Back in Victoriavillie where he started his junior career, he scored 3 goals with 23 assists in 29 games and was +21 with 38 penalty minutes. The Tigres finished second in the East Division and led the QMJHL with 311 goals before being swept by the Baie-Comeau Drakkar in the first round. Blain had 2 assists and was -5 with 6 penalty minutes in the four game series with the Drakkar. He re-entered the 2012 NHL Entry Draft after not being signed by Edmonton but was not selected. Blain signed an AHL contract with the Vancouver Canucks' AHL affiliate, the Chicago Wolves in October 2012, appearing in 25 games with the Wolves and spending most of his first pro season with the ECHL's Idaho Steelheads. He had 4 assists and was -5 with 40 penalty minutes for Chicago. In 47 ECHL games he scored 7 goals with 24 assists and was +11 with 58 penalty minutes with 5 of his 7 goals coming on the power play. Blain signed a three-year entry-level contract with Vancouver in July of 2013. Blain skated in six late season games with Vancouver's new AHL afilliate, the Utica Comets, although he spent most of his second pro season with the ECHL’s Kalamazoo Wings. He was +1 with no points and six penalty minutes with the Comets. Utica finished third in the North Division, four points out of a playoff spot in the Western Conference. Blain played in 25 regular season games for the Wings; missing nearly two months after suffering an injury in November. He scored 3 goals with 12 assists and was +16 with 47 penalty minutes. Kalamazoo finished first in the North Division and lost to the Greenville Swamp Rabbits in a first round playoff series. Blain had 1 assist with an even plus/minus and 2 penalty minutes in four playoff games. After a few seasons bouncing between the AHL and ECHL, Blain signed with Villacher SV of the Austrian Hockey League (EBEL) Career Statistics External Links * Jerémie Blain's stats on hockeydb * Jerémie Blain's stats on Eliteprospects.com * Jerémie Blain's on HockeysFuture.com Category:Born in 1992 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Utica Comets players Category:Acadie-Bathurst Titan alumni Category:Victoriaville Tigres alumni Category:Kalamazoo Wings players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Idaho Steelheads players Category:Brampton Beast players Category:Villacher SV players